


The great Stilinski misunderstanding.

by I_Am_Loki_so_bow_down_bitches666



Series: The Hale pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Cute, First Time, Fluffy, M/M, Mentions of misunderstanding, Pack Family, Sex, Wolf Pack, first k, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Loki_so_bow_down_bitches666/pseuds/I_Am_Loki_so_bow_down_bitches666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff walks in on Derek threatening Stiles as per usual and completely misunderstands, the awkward explanation is left to the wolf and his new 'boyfriend'. Does contain knotting but is not expected or planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The great Stilinski misunderstanding.

 

**Sheriff's POV.**

 

I needed some kind of memory wiper or 'brain bleach' as Stiles had put it. I'd always known Stiles was independent and I accepted that, somewhat reluctantly. But I hadn't realized how little I'd been involved in his life until now when I only just noticed what had apparently been happening for months! I'd come home from work early hoping to surprise Stiles with a takeaway that I knew I'd get a lecture over but we would both enjoy only to walk into his room to find him being pinned to the wall by a bulkier, stronger man around five years older than him. I couldn't see Stiles , all I could see was the man and his spiked black hair, leather jacket and dirty jeans. I silently pulled my gun from the holster on my belt just as my son spoke up. 

"Look, Souwolf I'm so not buying your threats anymore. It just ain't gonna happen. Not after last time. But after last time I couldn't wake up properly for two days so maybe they do have some truth."

"Stiles!" I yelled. Immediately both turned to look at me. Stiles' golden eyes wide in panic as he glanced at Hale, who was staring down at him. The expression on his face made me want to wrap my hands around his throat, how dare he!

"Seriously ,Stiles? For all the guys for you to mess around with you choose Derek Hale!" I ranted, feeling the heat rise in my face in anger. "He's far too old, an ex-convict and from what I just heard he's threatened you. Now come over here while I call for back up."

Stiles waved his arms around, squawking indignantly about how this wasn't what it looked like. I raised an eyebrow, fingers tapping across my belt as I licked my lips then scowled.

"So why was he pinning you to the wall?" Both froze and locked eyes, realizing they'd been caught. I nodded, triumphantly. Hale frowned and looked away then huffed.

"I'll give you ten minutes to sort yourselves out then we're going to have a chat." With that I walked downstairs to order the takeaway. After a quick text to Melissa though...

** Stiles POV.  **

Oh my god. Was it possible to die of mortification? Or blushing too much? Or general lack of air from trying to explain to your father why an older then you ex-convict had you pinned to a wall? Probably not but at that moment I wished it was possible. Or maybe a black hole would be preferable... Derek sighed, running his fingers through his unruly hair before he fixed his gaze to me. "What should we do?" I asked. He looked up at me and glared, eyes flashing that mystifying crimson before he sneered.

"Your dad thinks we're dating!" He spat "What the fuck do you suggest we do?!"

"Well if you didn't have an obsession with pinning me to walls this wouldn't have happened!" I hissed back, pointing an accusing finger at him. He knocked my hand away and grabbed my wrist to pull me so my face was pressed to his chest. I think he was intending to intimidate me but nope, totally the opposite effect. His nostrils flared and he smirked before leaning down to brush his lips over the shell of my ear.

"Well we might as well go alone with it," He murmured, lips brushing the sensitive lobe "It's the best cover story we have then as soon as possible we will tragically break up." When he spoke I felt the vibrations on my cheek, making me shiver.

"Y-yeah, totally. But we need a cover story. We can't exactly tell him the truth." Derek chuckled and let go of my wrist to pull me into a bone crushing hug. Derek fucking Hale chuckled! All of a sudden he tensed and I frowned, half heartedly squirming but trying to keep our hips from touching. Oh god, I'd just about die if he found out tha- I choked as he began to slowly nuzzle my neck, pressing soft kisses there every so often.

"I'm sorry, Sty. I hope you don't get in too much trouble. I'm sorry, Babe." I hooked my arms around his neck and pushed our bodies together as I understood and disappointment furled in my stomach.

 "It's okay, Der. Besides he would have found out soon. Just sooner than expected. I doubt I'll get in that much trouble anyway. He was mostly shocked." Then he did something so shocking I almost fainted. He pressed a gentle chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth. My cheeks flamed red as he smirked against my cheek, his lips traveled across. My hold on him turned desperate, hands fisting in his shirt as he groaned appreciatively. What was he doing? I couldn't bring myself to push him away. I vaguely wondered why he was doing this but part of me couldn't care. It felt too damn good! My mind and my body were both in chaos. I felt as though my body was on fire as he started to nibble on my neck. A moan tore from my lips, cheeks blooming red. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and I brought my head forward. I hadn't even realized I'd tipped it back to give Derek access. I turned to look at who had interrupted us only to find my Dad leaning against the door frame with a stern face on. Shit. How long had he been stood there?

 "Long enough to see you two. Now get your asses downstairs. Both of you." Dad left then and I looked to Derek who mouthed 'later.'.Together we walked down the stairs. As we came into view of Dad, Derek reached out halfway for my hand and I intertwined our fingers.

 Dad's face was blank, his lips a thin line when we sat at the table in front of two plats of Chinese. Derek tried to put our hands under the table but I pulled them up so they were resting between us on the table. Dad frowned but didn't say anything and sat down across from us. After a few tense moments Dad spoke first. "So Derek. When were you planning on telling me you were with my son?" He asked. My eyes widened slightly but I quickly composed myself. Derek however wasn't even fazed. He swallowed his mouthful and eyed my Dad as though considering something to say. Finally he replied.

"Well, Sir we were originally going to wait until Stiles was 18 so it would be ok for you and the law." I squeezed his hand gently. _Tread carefully._ He glanced at me and nodded as though he understood my silent message.

"I suppose that's reasonable but it still doesn't explain why you had my son pinned to a wall and he said you were threatening him."

 "I can explain that." I spoke up "But I don't think you want me to."

"Stiles, babe I don't think he wants an explanation of that." Derek whispered, gritting his teeth. He stressed the word _that_.

"But I think he needs to know. He did ask after all." I smiled , mischievously.

"So do explain , Stiles."

"Well by threat I meant that…well…..I obviously meant….erm. I can't say. It's too embarrassing." I shrugged, turning back to my meal. I had to think of something. I'd said I couldn't wake up properly for two days. What would fit with that? I doubt he'd want the truth which was he'd come through on his threat of focusing a weeks worth of training sessions on me and I'd gotten my ass kicked by wolves. No way, Jose. Why did people say that? Was there some dude named Jose just sat in space giving people orders or something? I wondered what he looked like. Would he have a beard? Or would it even be a man? "…iles? Stiles?" "Sty?" I shook my head as I returned to reality. I needed to take some aderrall I decided.

"Yeah?"

"You were about to explain." Derek's head had a rough greeting with the table as I turned to my Dad. Dad wanted an explanation? I would make him regret asking that question. A rare smirk crossed my face as I sat up slightly straighter.

 "Well, Dad. By the fact I meant I couldn't wake up right for two days I meant…well. Are you sure you want to know?" "Stiles! Don't make me say your full name. Tell me now." "If you want. But remember you did ask. I meant that Derek fucked me so hard into the mattress I had a headache, my muscles killed me and my legs felt like Jell-O." Dad's jaw dropped as he went for his gun. His hand fell short though when he was met with an empty holster. I held up the .12 gauge and made a show of putting it into the waistband of my jeans. Dad's hand smacked onto the table. At that moment I may have seemed confident but inside my mind was whirring between now and the scene back in my room. Did that mean Derek found me attractive? He must do. If he had known Dad was there he could have just apologized then hugged me close or something but no. He had to do that! A fast growing part of me didn't mind. What the hell was happening?

"Derek. Do you want to tell me why exactly that sort of activity was happening with you and my 17 year old son?" Dad fumed. Finally Derek lifted his head to look at the sheriff.

"I was going to wait but we got caught up in the moment. As Stiles puts it bluntly sir that did indeed happen but I tried to be as gentle as possible because I knew it was his first time."

"Gentle!" Dad yelled "It shouldn't be happening anyway." Derek sighed, pulling our hands together and tightening his hold on my hand. Dad shook his head as he watched.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled but it's a lot to take in. I know you were cleared of all charges, Derek but Stiles is my only son."

 "I know he is and I understand that. But I would never do anything that would hurt him." "Just one question. Who started it?" Derek and I exchanged glances. Sourwolf spoke first.  

"I kissed him, told him how I felt and asked how he felt. When he responded positively I said we'd have to wait until he was 18 but he was too…persuasive."

"So how did you two meet?"

"I was out in the woods walking and Derek saw me. We started talking and then swapped numbers. Then he couldn't keep his hands off me. And as you can see in the bedroom he likes to use his teeth which explains…." Derek cut me off

"Stiles, darling don't you think your nice, gun owning father doesn't want to hear the details?

"I can't say I agree with this but….I have no choice. Stiles is 18 next week and by then it will be his decision. I just hope you both know what you're getting into. But for god's sake be careful! If it was anyone but me I'd have busted you both by now but I can see how happy you both are right now and I know you both need someone like that right now. But just try not to do anything like that in the house?" And with that Dad got up and took the dishes to the sink.

"You can both go upstairs if you want but leave the door mostly open and Derek cannot stay the night unless it's in the guest bedroom." He said as I stood as well, bringing Derek with me. Together we stumbled into my room and he immediately pinned me to the wall, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Dude this position is what got us into this in the first place. L-let go!" I hissed, whacking my hand against rock hard biceps. Ouch! Derek growled, lightly as he stepped further into my personal space.

"Ok, sour wolf. I get that you're pissed but I am not a Stiles all you can eat buffet so get your teeth from my throat." Teeth pressed to my pulse and I immediately shut up. Hot hands grabbed my hips in a bruising grip, pulling mine against his. I tried not to moan like a wanton whore and would have succeeded had he not joined our lips together at the exact same moment our hips started to rock together of their own accord. Damn teenage hormones! This carried on for a few minutes until he returned to my neck, giving me a chance to suck in lungful after lungful of air. My hands grabbed desperately the leather jacket and before I realised what I was doing I'd taken his coat off.

"Stiles?" He whispered into my skin "We can stop if you want." I nodded then shook my head then nodded again. I had no idea what I wanted! I knew what I wanted more but I knew we had to talk at some point about this. Grudgingly I stopped our movements, threading my fingers into Derek's hair to pull him up so we were facing each other. "Yeah?"

"Should we talk?" I asked. He shrugged and buried his face back into the crook of my neck.

"If you want to do this you'd have to take a claiming bite. Like right now and it stings like a bitch" He smirked against the sensitive skin of my neck. I nodded.

 "And you can't touch anyone else for two days after out first time. Especially not the wolves." Again I nodded, albeit hesitantly. This would be easy.

"And you have to cut down on the Adderall." After a pause I nodded thoughtfully. He'd be the one dealing with me during with drawl after all. Deadly teeth settled on my skin as I flinched. I knew deep down he wouldn't hurt me but that didn't stop the shiver running through my body as I thought of all the damage that could be done. Muscled arms encircled my waist pulling me close against his body as I let out a pathetic whimper at the feeling. I pressed my lips gently to his before tipping my head back, baring my neck. He growled, digging his claws into my hips.

"If the bite doesn't hurt too much you can claim me tonight." I whispered, shakily. I'd read about this in an old book Deaton had sent me. It would be hell but by the end it would be an enjoyable one apparently. By baring my neck I was submitting as the female mate and giving into Derek's wolf completely. His eyes sparked red faintly as he leaned into me. 

"I'll be gentle both times." He comforted before sinking his teeth into my neck but not enough to break the skin. It stung and it itched but it also felt like one of the best things I'd ever experienced. This time a wanton ,embarrassing moan was torn from my lips. After a few moments of nibbling and licking at my neck he pulled and began to walk us back to the bed. I landed under him awkwardly and we kissed gently, teeth clicking and tongues battling. We pulled away for air, both panting heavily.

 "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. I nodded as slowly he began to undress me. I pouted, crossing my legs as he smirked down at me, eyes flashing crimson again.

"This is so unfair! Like seriously dude! How can you undress me but I can't undress you?" He smirked, lightly nipping my upper lip as if scolding me.

"I never said you couldn't...I just thought you'd be too much of a blushing virgin to try." He grinned ferally as I gaped at him then scowled. The one time he speaks at great length it's to sass me? No, this wasn't allowed! I smirked slyly then knelt up, pressing kisses to his collarbone as I undid his shirt, slipping my hand under his shirt. He growled ferally , tackling me onto my back as he bit into my shoulder and thrust his hips between my thighs, knocking my legs apart. Beyond that was a blur until I felt a slicked finger at my entrance and my eyes flew open.

"Wha-!" He hushed me firmly, softly circling his finger before starting to push it in slowly. I whimpered and whined, biting my lip to muffle the noise. He whined softly as if he felt the pain also as he sucked dozens of love bites onto the sensitive skin of my chest and neck. Soon one finger went to two then to three. By three I was no longer whining although whimpers escaped every so often much to my embarrassment. Eventually he deeemed me ready and he slowly lifted one of my ankles to his shoulder. My cheeks heated at being so exposed and I squirmed, trying to put more friction onto my neglected cock. Thankfully the sex god that seemed to have taaken over Derek got the hint, wrapping calloused fingers around my shaft and slowly stroking as he pressed the head to my entrance and began to slowly push in. And oh fuck the pain was back! White hot fire burst up my spine, nerves shattering as I arched off the bed. Derek frowned worriedly, soothing rubbing my thighs as he bottomed out, groaning softly. Pants and groans filled the air as we both lay there, unsure of what next. Now the pain was barely there, a very distant throb that was nearly completely overwhelmed by the pleasure. He frowned, raising an eyebrow in question. 

"Move quickly, sour wolf before I do it for you~" I grinned cheekily, wiggling my eyebrows provocatively. 

He huffed indignantly  so I smirked, pulling myself up to nibble his ear lobe then trace my tongue across his jaw. He shivered and I grinned, rocking my hips slowly to check for any discomfort. 

"All good here, cap."

He laughed in disbelief, kissing me hotly as he began to thrust, hips crashing against mine as I arched into him, fingers gripping his hair. Barely six thrusts later and I was gone, something inside me had been hit making stars white out across my vision as I called his name, moaning softly. He took a little longer and I lay back, lazily stroking across his chest and abs, murmuring happily. I froze though as I felt something pushing at the rim of my hole, looking up at Derek with wide eyes. He stared back with an equally confused expression before his eyes widened and he suddenly flipped me onto my front, kissing over my neck as he wrapped his hand around the shaft of my cock again, stroking. I whined in protest, squirming. 

"Shush, Shush..." 

"W-What the hell  _is_ that, Derek?!" 

"...It's my knot...."

"You're fucking kidding!"

"Does it look or feel like I'm kidding, Stiles!" 

"It feels like you're splitting me in two!" I yelped as he shifted his hips and then whimpered. He had stiffened behind me and I sighed.

"I'm so sorry, so sor-" 

Frowning I cut him off, reaching back for his hand which I grasped in my own. 

"I don't care about apologies, Derek....I wanna know information." I turned my head to smile at him, letting him know everything was okay. he smiled hesitantly and began to real off facts of what he knew.

"So...You weren't supposed to do this?" 

"It's not every time...but I'm told it can be pleasurable..." As he spoke he began to rotate his hips, pressing the head of his cock against my prostate and just like that I was completely on board with the _whole_ freakin' thing. 

* * *

An hour or so later we were spooned together on my bed, the knot still locking us together. It had faded so it didn't quite hurt anymore but any movement sent an odd tingling up my spine and Derek chuckled. Would he still want me? Could I get pregnant? Oh god what if I was and he left an- I jumped when heated fingers stroked gently down my spine, soothing me away from my thoughts. 

"It'll be okay. You're my mate." Derek whispered as his eyes drooped. I closed my eyes, smiling and pushed back into the embrace. It felt natural. I felt like I was home. A low purr from behind me confirmed the theory that Derek felt the same. And damn what Dad said in the morning. Derek was in the spare room….but I was just in there too and we were both naked expect for sheets. No issue. But just in case I'd get up early and make him breakfast. I fell asleep feeling warm and wanted. I belonged with Derek…. 

**The next morning,at a far too early time.**

"GENIM STILES STILISNKI! WHY…WHAT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY!"


End file.
